The Tough Girl Meets The Pageant Queen
by ZigTheLyricist
Summary: What If Bianca and Tori fell in love.


The Tough Girl and The Pageant Queen

Chapter 1 The Cheerleader meets the Slut.

Tori's Pov

I had never really watched her like girls on the power squad still talked about all the bad things she she stole girls boyfriends by taking them to the boiler room.I would totally hate her if she got in between me and Zig.I should be disgusted at her, but I somehow I'm amazed at her beauty.I can't believe I'm thinking like she is at her locker with Adam, and his brother Drew the Qb, who's just so happens to be dating Mayas sister no I think she noticed me.

Drew and Bianca leave

Maya interrupts

Tori, I asked how your break are you okay.

Great, and I'm fine.

Tristan tells me you and Zig went all they way.

Tori unamused- Oh did he really.

Tristan-Tori wasn't impressed.

Maya-so was he like to small.

Tori-I just wasn't ready, let's not about this.

Mrs oh interrupts girls.

Biancas Pov

Who was that wierd little lil niner.

Tori Santamaria, she's on the power squad.

Does she have a eye problem.

She proably just wants to hook you up with one of her friends.

Drew laughs. What's a matter Bee, we've gotta get to class  
You can't skip.

Just this once

The boys leave

Tori-so what do you no about Bianca Desousa

Maya-besides the fact she let Katie take drugs, and tried to steal drew.

Last year she killed a guy.

Tori-No way

Way Katie told me.

Tori- what happened.

Maya explains

Tori-wow after all that she still smiles.

Bianca-Skipping to hit wieghts.

Owen-what's up Bianca, long time no chat.

Bianca-you no your brother Tristan.

Owen-Bianca plz nobody knows about that.

Bianca-you have the same last name, any way I wanted to ask you about is lilttle BFF Tori.

Owen-what about her.

Bianca-is she gay.

Owen-not that I know of, why the sudden intrest for her.

Bianca-I caught her staring at me and it made me feel wierd.

Owen-you remember back in 7th grade when that dyke girl kissed you and you kicked her ass.

Bianca-yeah it's the reason I live with Juliana.

Owen-Good Times.

Bianca-your no help.

Owen-what?

Power Squad Practice

Zig-Hey Tor, we need to talk.

Tori-I was hoping you didn't show up.

Zig-people have been talking about us.

Tori-let them

Zig-I dont know why you say you weren't ready, but I've watched enough porn in my life to now I was doing it right.

Tori-go somewhere and skateboard.

Zig-why are you so angry.

Tori-do you realize what this means.

Zig-are you going to tell me.

Tori-I think I might like girls.

Marisol-Woah niners.

Maya-Tristan what are you doing,

Tristan-stay clear of Bianca, Owen texted she's on a Milligan rampage.

Maya-you know for brothers he's not relay open to you.

Tristan-yeah yeah, can't everyone be you and Katie, the part that bugs me is she asked him if tori was gay.

Maya-well what if she is?

Tristan-that's absurd I think I know my own best friend.

Maya-the staring, the questions she didn't like sex with the guy she thought was perfect.

Tristan-Omg

Bianca-Hey Tori.

Tori-Bianca

Bianca-why are you crying.

Tori-I'm just so confused today, I had sex with my boyfriend and now he hates me because I told him I dint like him and that I might like girls.

Tori is outside

Bianca-woah, Tori its okay, whoever sad life was easy, I made a lot of mistakes in life and I know everything gets better if you

Tori kisses Bianca, Bianca kisses her back patiently.

Zig-Hey Tori you okay.

Zig sees them and leaves with a tear in his eye.

Maya, and Tristan back him.

Poor Zig.

Zig-is this what you wanted Tori, so I guess the past 4 months was nothing but a lie, I loved you more than skateboarding you have nothing to say for yourself.

Zig plz I'm sorry

And you I guess boyfriend stealing wasn't enough you have to steal from the other team to.

You you girlfriend stealer.

Dont talk about her like that.

It's fine I get that alot, I can't fight who I'm attracted to, and kissing Tori felt like destiny, better then any guy I ever kissed.

Zig-your both Gona pay for this.

Tori-I should go.

Bianca-let me drive you home, we can talk.

Tristan-that was low Tori

Maya glares her-you really hurt Zig, you dint have to use him like that the two of you are pitiful.

Tristan-really low

Bianca makes Tristan flinch.

Zig- hey marisol

Marisol-are you crying?what happen to Tori.

Zig-Bianca Desousa turned her out.

Marisol-what?

The power squad girls start to spread the rumor

Zig feels accomplished.

Marisol goes to tell Katie, but runs into Drew Adam, and Dave

Hey better not make any plans with Bianca, and stay with Katie , she taking these days.

Really by who?

Tori Santamaria

Adam-seriously what about Zig

He cried.

Drew-look okay I don't believe it I'm going to go talk to her.

Bianca drops Tori off,  
We dint get to talk.

Tori is to nervous to speak.

She just got out without saying anything.

Fiona-well Bianca I dint know you were bisexual.

Bianca-neither did I.

Imogen-does it really matter what sexuality you are as long as your happy.

Fiona-this is why I heart you.

Imogen-I heart you more.

Bianca-you two are perfect for eachother.

Imogen-hopefully so are you and Tori.

Drew-eh B, we gotta Talk

Bianca-ok

Drew-you kissed a girl.

Bianca-that's none of your business.

Drew-wat happen to us.

Bianca-you left when it wasn't in your convince and Then got with Katie, your not very loyal when it comes to relationship.

Drew-oh an your perfect.

Bianca -you used to think so.

Drew-I still do.

Adam-guys

Tori shows up at the dot.

Tori-can we talk.

Drew-how bout no.

Bianca-you had your chance let's go somewhere safe Tori.

Tori-that was brave how you stood up for me.

Bianca-Lifes hard, gotta be tough or get walked over, don't worry though I got your back, tell me about yourself.

Tori-well im a pageant queen

Bianca-pageant queen, good one?

Tori-your looking at Miss Teen herself.

Bianca-nice

Tori-what about you.

Bianca-I dance

Tori-really I never knew.

Bianca-yea well people don't mention good things about me.

Tori-well they should.

Bianca-are you as wierd about this as I am, it kinda feels normal , I mean I've slept with guys and like it, but something about you makes me question myself.

Tori-I don't think I've ever really liked boys, my whole life I portrayed myself as the spoiled girly loud pageant was another accessory to problem is I really liked him.

Bianca-it's going to be okay.

Zig-this is not okay.

Cambell-calm down dude ive never seen you like this.

Zig-you skating today.

Cambell-nah, can't miss the bug game.

Zig-you and that hockey.

Cambell-what can I say I love the ice.

Maya and Cambell give each other looks.

Maya-woah whos that?

Tristan-Cambell Saunders he's one of the hockey jocks like Owen.

Maya-you okay

Zig-what do you to want.

Tristan-were here to cheer you up.

Zig-I thought you'd both be on Toris side.

Maya-were your friends too, and Tori was wrong, she could of handled it better.

Tristan-how can we make you feel better.

Zig-skateboarding.

Katie-words out about your new little girlfriend, now I dont have to worry about you stealing drew.

Bianca-give it up kafirs drew is a dog.

Katie-and your a dyke bitch.

Bianca-I'm Gona kill you.

Tori-Bianca thier just words, remember what you told me, thier just jealous we can be happy.

Imogen-Katie = Pathetic

Mike-hey Luke Well look what we have here.

Luke-it looks like 4 fagots going to hell.

Fiona-whats with you homphobos, what are you scared of.

Mike-all I know is if either of you were In bed with me, you would still be begging for it.

Owen-Knock it off guys

Luke-why because your brother a fag, maybe it runs in the family.

Owen hits look.

Do you want some

Go hard or go home

Owen-alright I'll take both of you.

Adam-  
Tristan your brothers fighting

Tristan-oh no.

Owen loses the advantage in the fight 2 on 1.

Tori-isn't anyone Gona help him.

Bianca-that's it, drew stops her.

Drew-I got this, it's for a friend.

Drew and Owen win but get suspended.

Tori-I can't believe all the drama we've caused.

Bianca-it's not our faults people are like this, what dosent kill us makes us stronger.

Tori-you look so sexy when you try to protect me.

Bianca-you need safety, I want to be there for you.

Tori-you keep me warm, and I can talk to you about girls stuff.

Bianca and Tori kiss some more.

Tori-are you ready for this.

Bianca-shh, stop talking.

Bianca goes down on Tori and starts to pleasure her.

Bianca-where'd you get that from.

Tori-Fiona and Imogen.

Bianca puts the strapon and pleases Tori, and then they switch.

Bianca-you were the best I ever had.

Tori-did you no Jimmy Brooks went to degrassi.

Bianca-I didn't, you no whoelse goes there

Tori-who?

Bianca-my girlfriend.

Tori-what's her name.

Bianca-it starts with a T Trina Santos.

Tori-your cheating on me

The two laugh.

Tori-I got your back Tough Girl.

Bianca-I've got yours pageant queen.

And that how I fell in love with L Desousa, Tori wins the first pageant as openly gay.


End file.
